Heroic Mode
'Basic Information' is a special event which gives you the ability to craft an Limited Epic Armor. Originally, every month, the event starts and lasts for 21 days. During that time, players are able to fight against the Dark Prince's elite monsters in each area on Heroic Stages. As of November 21st, 2016, it became an even more limited event that lasts for only 1 week and allows players to craft not only a Dragonforged Armor from the Starcrystals, but also a Shadowforged Armor from the final 4 stages (Misty Marsh, Zephyr Plateau, Haunted Citadel and Kingdom of Darkness). 'Heroic Mode Updates' Heroic Mode was not available for almost 3 weeks after the event ended on November 3rd, 2016, and when it returned, the rewards for the last 4 stages have been revamped; you can receive Shadowforged Crafting materials if they are completed. On November 21st, 2016, Heroic Mode returned with the ability to get Silvanus Gems as a reward for the last 4 stages in addition to the standard Starcrystal Fragments you can get from each of the rest of the stages on the World Map (for this specific Heroic Mode, you can craft the Rockplate Wargear if you get enough Starcrystals). If you complete all of the last 4 stages, you will receive a total of 24 Silvanus Gems, which would allow you to craft the Silvanus Stonemail twice (12 Gems apiece). Heroic Mode is only available for a single week (ending on November 28th, 2016), however. On December 15th, 2016, Heroic Mode returned with the ability to get Aeolian Crests as a reward for the last 4 stages in addition to the standard Starcrystal Fragments you can get from each of the rest of the stages on the World Map (you can craft the Dragonforged Armor Noble Plumule this time around, if you collect enough Starcrystals). If you complete all of the last 4 stages, you will receive a total of 24 Aeolian Crests, which would allow you to craft the Aeolian Abomination twice (12 Gems apiece). as before, Heroic Mode is only available for a single week (ending December 22nd, 2016). Of Note: Most of the old Epic Bosses are now located in Heroic mode and drop all of the same materials used to craft the old Epic Boss Armors. Bosses below are for revamped Heroic Mode. Heroic Mode on EU server 2017 Starting on January 11th, 2017, a similar new Heroic Mode will be running in a Beta version on the European server. It will be a 1-week event. All Information on the new Heroic mode on the EU server can be found under Heroic Mode (EU) including translations of the explanation for the EU server languages. Similar to the NA version, the event will allow players to collect Starcrystal Fragments by completing Novice or Intermediate Heroic stages for one week. 6 full Starcrystals (crafted from 8 Starcrystal Fragments each) can be used to craft a reward armor. Collecting all Starcrystals from both Novice and Intermediate stages can allow players to craft a +-version of the armor. Finishing a Hardcore Heroic Stage will be rewarded with different amounts of Dragonforged Crafting Materials. Crafting a full Starcrystal grants players an extra reward in the form of keys - the amount keys vary by area that the Starcrystal was crafted in, with more difficult areas giving higher amounts of keys. The reward keys can be used on a special chest with Fusion Boost armour, gold as well as set jewelry for specific DF armours and other items used to boost armour or the knights. Finishing a Hardcore Heroic stage will give reward keys every time upon completion. Players participate in a special Damage Leaderboard for each difficulty section individually. The leaderboard ranks the highest amount of damage done in a single attack by player and by difficulty. Players can rank in three different leaderboards for the Novice, Intermediate and Hardcore stages. Ranking rewards will be distributed at the end of the event. Heroic Stages will also feature the same Epic Bosses as in the NA version. Defeating an Epic Boss with a special attack will earn the player the crafting materials for their Epic Boss Armour. As of January 2017, only Legendary Epic Boss Armour is available in Heroic Mode. Final Boss Elements *Relic Ruins: Earth *Thieves Cove: Water / Air *Skeletons Tomb: Spirit / Air *Flaming Wildwood: Fire *Cold Rock Crags: Water / Air *Forest: Spirit *Cascades: Spirit / Water *Guardian's Crossing: Air / Earth *Sparkling Steppes: Water *Tides: Fire / Spirit *Caballero Desert: Earth / Fire *Sunken Carrack: Water / Earth *Marsh: Earth / Spirit *Plateau: Earth *Haunted Citadel: Spirit *Kingdom of Darkness: 1-Spirit/Earth, 2-Spirit/Air, 3-Spirit/Fire, 4-Fire/Water, 5-Fire/Spirit, 6-Air/Earth, 7-Fire, 8-Spirit/Air, 9-Fire/Spirit, 10-Spirit/Air. Suggested Armors: Fire/Water, Spirit/Earth, Fire/Spirit, Fire/Water, Fire/Spirit. 'Crafting a Heroic Event's Armor' In order to craft the limited Shadowforged Armor, you must collect 6 Starcrystal. Each Starcrystal is made of 8 fragments, which are found in every area. If the regular Shadowforged Armor is upgraded to level 35, the improved (+) version becomes unlocked, and it requires another 6 Starcrystals to craft it before the event ends. Each area has unique Fragments that only count toward that area, and can't be transferred over to other areas. An interesting thing to note is that you don't need a Special Attack against a Heroic boss to obtain a fragment. After getting 8 fragments in a given area, originally players were awarded a fusion boost armor, however now with the revamp, Keys are the reward instead (the number received varies depending on the difficulty of the level). There is a special chest that appears just for Heroic Mode, and that chest disappears a few days after Heroic Mode ends. The rewards for each area have changed with the "revamped" Heroic Mode that started in November 2016. 'End of Event' When the event ends, leftover Fragments and Starcrystals will be converted into Fusion Boost Armors and gold. Fragments and Starcrystals CANNOT be transferred over the next event. The Epic Armor can only be crafted while the event is running and only during that event period, but currently crafting Heroic Mode Epic Armor will continue crafting when the event has ended. 'Old Epic Boss Material Drops' Note: The bosses DO NOT rotate depending on the Heroic mode so it will stay like this for the foreseeable future. http://knights-and-dragons.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sheet_heroic_mode.jpg Relic Ruins: * Mini Boss: Battlesuit Remnants (Battlesuit Part 1) * Boss: Forgemaster's Garb(2*) (Blackened Leather Strips x10) Thieves Cove: * Mini Boss: Starsong Shroud (Siren's Stars x1) * Boss: Chitinous Armor (Crab Claws x1) Skeletons Tomb: * Mini Boss: Bone Harvester's Garb (Bone Piles x1) * Boss: Exorcist's Vestments(2*) (Bound Spiritsx10) Flaming Wildwood: * Mini Boss: Ruby Plate Mail (Glittering Ruby x1) * Boss: Pyromancer's Mantle (Crown Fragments x1) Cold Rock Crags: * Mini Boss: Glacier Armor(2*) (Unmelting Ice Shards x5) * Boss: Mantle of the Beast (Scraggly Furs x1) Faerie Forest: * Mini Boss: Eldritch Keeper's Robes (Faerie Dragon Wings x1) * Boss: Hunter's Garb (Hunter's Charms x1) Writhing Cascades: * Mini Boss: Hydromancer's Mantle (Hydromancer's Focus x1) * Boss: Cloud King's Finery (Nimboss Essence x1) Guardian's Crossing: * Mini Boss: Jackalope's Chaingarb(Antler Piecesx1) * Boss: Armor of the Bear(Scarred Clawsx1) Sparkling Steppes: * Mini Boss: Brawler's Armor(2*) (Olympian Leather Stripsx 5) * Boss: Witch's Robes(Witch's Essencex1) Blazing Tides: * Mini Boss: Royal Flame Armor(2*) (Sunflame Gems x5) * Boss: Scorchstone Aegis (Burning Horns x1) Caballero Desert: * Mini Boss: Steam Wizard's Robes(2*) (Glowing Coal x5) * Boss: Jian's Battlegear (Fused Feather x1) Sunken Carrack: * Mini Boss: Tortoiseshell Aegis (Tortoiseshell Fragments x1) * Boss: Admiral's Battleworn Regalia (Infernal Tassel x1) Misty Marsh: * Mini Boss: Asura Armor(2*) (Asura Charms x5) * Boss: Slimebane Battlegear (Globs of Slime x1) Zephyr Plateau: * Mini Boss: Horrible Wurm Costume (Wurm Leather Strap x1) * Boss: Lightning Lord Armor(2*) (Lightning Gems x10) Haunted Citadel: * Mini Boss: Ethereal Garment (Banshee Hairs x1) * Boss: Soulshard Raiment (Lich Crystals x1) Kingdom of Darkness: * Mini Boss: Battlesuit Remnants (Stage 1, Battlesuit parts x1), Bone Harvester's Garb (Stage 2, Bone Piles x1), Assassin's Shroud (All Stages, Dagger Shards x1), Ruby Plate Mail (Stage 3, Glittering Ruby x 1), Royal Flame Armor(2*) (Stage 4, Sunflame Gems x5), Ethereal Garment (Stage, 5, Banshee Hairs x1) * Boss: Exorcist's Vestments(2*) (Stage 1, Bound Spirits x5,), Pyromancer's Mantle (Stage 2, Crown Fragments x1), Scorchstone Aegis (Stage 3, Burning Horns x1), Slimebane Battlegear (Stage 4, Globs of Slime x1), Soulshard Raiment (Stage 5, Lich Crystals x1), Aegis of the Fallen (Stage 6, Scarred Fragments x1) Enemies and Bosses Listing the elements of the trash enemies and the elements of the boss. All areas have one mini boss and 4 trash mobs per stage (the sixth stage is special), and 6 stages in total. The sixth stage has 3 trash mobs, the mini boss, and the boss. The mini boss's element is always the same per area and drops special crafting materials (see above). Not all mini bosses require to be hit by a power attack to drop their crafting materials. The location of the mini boss per stage, and the exact order of the mobs and their element distribution per stage is random. There are however certain elements that will always occur more often than others per area. Relic Ruins * Recommended elements: spirit, earth, water, fire (trash), water (boss) * Discouraged elements: air * Area reward: 1 Heroic Loot Key Thieves Cove * Recommended elements: air * Discouraged elements: fire * Area reward: 1 Heroic Loot Key Skeletons Tomb: * Area reward: 2 Heroic Loot Keys Flaming Wildwood * Area reward: 2 Heroic Loot Keys Cold Rock Crags * Area reward: 3 Heroic Loot Keys Faerie Forest * Area reward: 3 Heroic Loot Keys Writhing Cascades * Area reward: 4 Heroic Loot Keys Guardian's Crossing * Area reward: 5 Heroic Loot Keys Sparkling Steppes * Area reward: 6 Heroic Loot Keys Blazing Tides * Area reward: 7 Heroic Loot Keys Caballero Desert * Area reward: 8 Heroic Loot Keys Sunken Carrack *Area reward: 10 Heroic Loot Keys Misty Marsh * Area reward: 1 Heroic Ring & 14 Heroic Loot Keys Zephyr Plateau * Area reward: 1 Heroic Amulet & 19 Heroic Loot Keys Haunted Citadel * Area reward: 5 Silver Coins & 25 Heroic Loot Keys Kingdom Of Darkness * Area reward: 1 Seasonal crafting material & 32 Heroic Loot Keys List of Heroic Mode Armors 'Shadowforged Zone 13-16 and revives' No matter the strength of armors, zones 13-16 where you can get shadowforged fragments require revives. It would be possible to replace a few of the revives with heals, but that makes the monsters reset to full health and puts you at the start of the screen, so only works if surviving at least 1 screen. It also prevents you from triggering epic boss during that heal period. The end-boss of the location seems to take up half the revives, so once you reach that 8/8 or 10/10 screen you are maybe halfway there on the revives. Cost per revive: * First: 5 gems * Second: 9 gems * Third: 13 gems * Fourth: 17 gems * Fifth: 20 gems * Sixth: 23 gems * Seventh: 26 gems * Eight and further: 30 gems NOTE: During the first hour or so after Heroic Mode "beta" returned on November 21st, 2016, the last 4 stages (13-16) were -- unintentionally, most assuredly -- much easier than they are now. After approximately 3:20 PM PST on November 21st, 2016, this was fixed, players were required to restart their games, and the last 4 stages are much more difficult. Gallery Crystal_logo.jpg |Finmail Banner Herioc_Air_Banner.png|WingGuard Banner Crystal_Geoplate_Banner.png|Geoplate Banner Spirit_Heroic_Mode_Banner.jpg|Devilplate Banner Fire_Heroic_Banner.jpg|Dragonmail Banner Heroic_Crystal_Shadowgear.png|Shadowgear Banner 11249164 854901717927633 5017334483056024243 n.png|Firestorm Banner Rivenborn_Heroic_Banner.png|Rivenborn Banner Scorpius_Heroic_Banner.png|Scorpius Banner (Final Wave) Slide1.JPG|Armor Chart HEROIC_LEVELS.jpg|Updated Chart Category:Heroic mode Category:Events Category:Gameplay